Little Mermaid
Little Mermaid is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter 2. Profile History Born as a Blood Maiden, Little Mermaid was capable of fighting Marchens. Trapped in the Jail, Little Mermaid was surrounded by the beasts. The bloodshed she bathed in combined with the stress of combat pushed her mind to the breaking point, triggering Blood Skelter Mode. Little Mermaid lost her sanity and began to rampage throughout the Jail but is later killed by a girl with a hood. ...Or that was the case, in one timeline. In the other story that is Mary Skelter 2, Little Mermaid never went into Blood Skelter. Surviving to relative adolescence, she works alongside Otsuu and Red Riding Hood as members of Dawn. Appearance Personality Relationships * Otsuu: When Otsuu first met Little Mermaid, she proposed on the spot, asking to be her bride. Little Mermaid said she was not really the princely type, and asked Otsuu to be her prince instead. * Jack: Jack was a pleasant acquaintance during their brief trip together. After he became a Nightmare, the two of them get along as mutual members of Otsuu's social circle. Jack is entranced by Little Mermaid's singing, and will immediately stop and listen or even dance along. Story Nightmares Little Mermaid is never seen, only mentioned by Red Riding Hood, when the latter confesses to killing the former after she entered Blood Skelter. Her body would then be brought to Dawn for study, allowing them to discover Blood Skelter to begin with. Mary Skelter 2 Prologue Little Mermaid is dispatched along with Red Riding Hood and Otsuu to rescue prisoners from the City Streets. Of particular note among the escapees are Alice, a fellow Blood Maiden, and Jack, a boy who accompanies Alice. When Jack is injured by the City Streets Nightmare, Alice goes berserk, pushing back the Nightmare but also rampaging uncontrollably, smashing the floor and sending everyone tumbling into a hole. When Little Mermaid awakens in the Underground Cavern, she finds Jack on the brink of death, injuries from Alice's rampage and the subsequent fall on top of his previous wounds overwhelming his body. Even near death, he stills thinks about Alice, much to her and an arriving Otsuu's surprise and admiration. Suddenly, blood-red vines sprout out and begin to engulf Jack's body. The two Blood Maidens cut and pull, with Little Mermaid calling out to Jack, but eventually the vines completely engulf him. Little Mermaid averts her eyes as Jack turns into a Nightmare, a grotesque titan where there was once a boy. Chapter 1 As Nightmare Jack stands before the two, Little Mermaid tenses, fearing she may have to fight a former ally. Suddenly, Otsuu develops a short-lived headache, then attempts to communicate with Jack, who responds with drawling yet still comprehensible speech. Power and Abilities Blood Ability Blood Weapon. As a Blood Maiden, Little Mermaid is able to utilize a Blood Weapon, depending on her job: * Magician: A skill-oriented, rear-line job. Its powerful magic makes up for its lower defense. (Shared with Thumbelina's default job & Hameln *in Nightmares*.) *'Therapist': Little Mermaid's default Job is a specialist in healing who can restore HP, heal ailments, and can even revive allies. (Shared with Thumbelina & Hameln *In Nightmares*.) *'Counselor: A Job that specializes in providing support to party members through buffs.' (Shared with Thumbelina & Hameln *in Nightmares.*) *'Necromancer: A Job that specializes in weakening enemies through debuffs.' (Shared with Hameln's default Job *in Nightmares* & Thumbelina.) *'Blood Witch: A Job that masterfully uses blood-based attacks on the battlefield.' (Shared with Thumbelina & Hameln *in Nightmares*.) Trivia * Little Mermaid's name is based on the fairy tale written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid. Gallery Category:Blood Maidens Category:Deceased Category:Characters